


SLITHER IN

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And ends up taking the snake home, And it's a snake, Draco is an Amigaus, Harry doesn't know though, I really don't know how these tags work or how to do them, Oh, and harry's still a parseltongue, don't roast me in the comments, i forgot to add that in the beginning, kinda of a slow-burn, my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: - in which draco is an animagus, and harry doesn't know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).



> written for @/squirrel-and-me on tumblr because this was her idea. i simply wrote it, with permission, ofc.
> 
> { the idea she had / But what if Draco was an animagus and his form was a snake … and Harry didn’t know. So here he is finding this snake one day and it’s injured and he takes it home.
> 
> And this snake has *so much* sass and it’s the most demanding snake he’s ever met (it will only eat raw filet mignon and escargot - he doesn’t tell it the snails are coming from his garden) … but it’s super affectionate too. It loves to curl up under his shirt because it likes the warmth of his chest and the sound of his heart.
> 
> And then one morning he wakes up and instead of the iridescent green snake wrapped around him, Draco Malfoy is sleeping across his chest, white blonde hair tickling his chin.
> 
> Harry yelps in surprise but Draco just snuggles closer, hissing, ‘Quiet. Sleeping. Warm. Mine.’
> 
> And Harry … finds he can’t argue with that. }

Draco Malfoy is an animagus, and his animal form is a snake. Now, this shouldn't come off as a surprise to anyone, should it? Well, unfortunately, Harry didn't have a clue about this - nonetheless, about where Draco had vanished off to after the war - so he didn't hesitate to take home a green, injured snake he saw on his way back home from work one day. He'd originally planned to keep it until it healed or until it got sick and tired of living with him, but days so turned into weeks and the snake is now officially living with him. Harry doesn't mind one bit; the snake is an affectionate little fellow, always joining him in bed, or curling around the pages of his book and office paperwork. And even coming up onto the counter's end to watch as he cooks. It's nice. 

However, the snakes's specific (and expensive) requests of food, and the amount of sass it holds and all the hissing it gives out oddly reminds Harry of someone he knows...perhaps-

No, there's absolutely no way this snake has a connection to Malfoy.


	2. one.

**HARRY SIGHED AS HE PRESSED HIS BACK AGAINST THE BRICK WALL, PALMS DIGGING INTO HIS EYES.** But then it soon shifted over in a series of laughs as he realized that it was _finally_ over with.  

You see, for the past few weeks, all focus at the Ministry - more specifically, at the Auror department - was turned onto the Menroulden Twins. Being the youngest Auror up there, and with the talk of 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'Savior of the Wizarding World' still following him around, Harry felt that this was a tiring case to have been put on.  
Not in a literal sense, _no_ \- the case hadn’t contained blood or violence, despite the brothers trying to create an organization quite like the Death Eaters - but in a _physical_ sense.  The twins were constantly on the move; Apparating anywhere and everywhere in the Wizarding World that could be imagined, always leaving behind a glowing ‘M’ hovering over the spot of their spell-lead destruction. And unlikely for them, they flew right into Harry's path one morning.

It was at a cafe he often sat down to get coffee at whenever he had extra time in the morning. Not even five minutes after getting his order, he caught them disappearing around a corner. Having spotted them, Harry immediately abandoned his drink and charged after them - not even bothering to glance back as he heard gasps echo out behind him. 

By the time the rest of the Auror department arrived onto the called-in scene, the typical back alleyway, the twins were Stunned and pinned down by no one other than Harry himself.

 

Soon after court date came and went, Harry spoke his part, and they were convicted of their found crimes.

Oh wait. It _was_ yesterday.

He glanced down at his watch then up at the sky, thinking. _It was still bright out despite it being close to eleven thirty. Maybe he’d have time to meet up with Ron or Hermione for lunch, catch up on a few shows he’d been missing out on or - what he wanted to do most of all - go home and sleep._

Whipping out his hand from his back pocket, Harry went to Apparate - then looked down at his boots; laces untied. Harry froze. He could _not_ have a repeat of last month’s mistake - when he’d ignored this and ended up Apparating into his office...with his boot flying straight off of his foot and smacking his partner - who stood in the doorway with their coffee - straight in the face. ( His partner - Auror Knight - had reassured constantly that it was alright but Harry was still to get over that humiliation. )

He shook his head. _He knew he should've gotten muggle boots rather than these new, magic made ones._ Crouching down, he set to work. But midway of tying his boot, he caught something out the corner of his eye. Harry tilted his head to the side to get a better look. Hidden just barely underneath a large leaf, was something that resembled a snake tail. _That’s weird._ Forgetting all about his previous task, Harry went to investigate. His previous guess of it being a snake was right.

It lay limp, the only sign of it being alive was the little movement of its head.  
Harry frowned and glanced around to make sure it didn’t belong to a child who’d accidentally left it, or that it wasn’t for an experimentation.  
But no one seemed to be looking for it.  
Harry turned back towards the bush, and pushed a branch or two back ; cupping his hands together as he reached forward. Letting a few fingers spring loose, he adjusted the snake into his half-gloved hands. “I’m not trying to hurt you,” Harry assured the snake as he saw it attempt to rear back for an attack. “I only want to…” He trailed off, shaking his head. There was no point to continue trying to talk to it: _if he was going to be bitten, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do._  
He went back to focus on the snake, making sure he had a secure closure on it - that it wouldn’t fall out as he stood.

 _The snake was a beauty,_ Harry had to admit as he took a moment to examine it.

  
The scales atop its head were a magnificent silver - almost resembling a storm approaching from the distance.  
Harry could only describe its pattern on the lower half of its body as one of geometric type; with the majority being green with the cracks between being of white and black. And if that didn’t amaze Harry, it surely did when he turned the snake and it got caught in the sunlight. The previous colors turned over into an aquatic version; teal, navy and periwinkle now gleaming brightly on the snake’s back.  
Harry stroked the snake with a single finger as he continued to look over it..and his eyes widened as a trail of red came off on the tips of his finger. “Are you hurt?” He asked it.  
_“No…”_ The snake replied, craning its neck around to look back at him, _“ It’s just food coloring…”_  
_“Now look at that. I was going to compliment you and snake your day-”_  
_“-Put me down.”_ The snake hissed.  
_“What? Not a fan of the puns?”_  
_“Make another stupid pun, and I will piss on you,”_ The snake hiss, eyes gleaming with a challenge.  
Harry shut up after that.  
To begin with, Harry had _no_ idea snakes could do that: he had no idea where urinated from and had no intention of finding out. _“Alright, alright. You win.”_  
_“I always do.”_  .  
Harry snorted, then stroked it again, _“Says the one injured.”_  
Before he could react, the snake wrapped its head around Harry’s finger - beginning to cut off circulation. _“Shut it.”_  
Harry attempted to pull it off his finger, anger rising as the snake seemingly tightened itself, _“Why you little-!”_  
_“Finish the sentence if you dare. I may be tiny, but I am dangerous.”_  
Harry panted as he glared down at the creature in his hand. It was an infuriating little thing, already getting under his skin within the first minute. _“Fine. But at least loosen your grip.”_ Harry wiggled his finger as the blood began to flow back properly into it.

“Now,” The snake made its way up to Harry’s wrist, _“Do you plan to take care of me? Or leave others to do so?”_  
Harry thought of it for a minute. At first sight, he would’ve taken the snake home, but it was awfully irritating at times. He looked down at it, _“I plan on taking you home, and healing you up.”_  
The snake looked at him oddly, then said, _“Well, what are you waiting for?”_  
Harry chuckled and took out his wand; the two Apparating on the spot.

/  
  
**HARRY ADDED ANOTHER DROP OF THE LIQUID LEMON SOAP AND SET IT ASIDE ON THE COUNTER.**  Moving back over to his coat hanging on the chairs in the kitchen, Harry removed the snake from the pocket of his pocket and slowly lowered it into the bowl of warm water. _“I hope this isn’t too hot…”_ Harry told the snake, adjusting it slightly before he rolled back his sleeves and began to gently hand-wash over its body.

Harry didn’t know of the precautions or even rules as to how to care for an injured snake but he was going to do his best. _He honestly should’ve asked around before bringing it back._ Harry cleaned the wounds and blood as best as he could, then reached over for one of his towels; quickly drying his hands.

"So uh...do you want me to leave you in there or you out or what?"  
“Are you _mad?_ You honestly think I want to sit in a bowl of bloody water?!” The snake shook his head, turning off to face the living room. “I didn’t say to pick me up!” It snapped as Harry began to lift it up.  
“Then _what_ do you want to do?” Harry replied back just as angrily, trying his best not to crush the snake in his hands.  
“Run me another warm bowl, dim the lights and come back for me in ten minutes.”  
Harry scoffed, “You’re joking.”  
“I don’t think I am.”  
Harry removed the snake and laid it down on a few towels ( "no, not these cheap old things; your good ones! oh, if someone were to rob you, then wouldn’t get a sickle worth of anything. honestly - !" ) then - begrudgingly - did as he was requested. Harry was nearly out of the kitchen when, “And light music as well.”

Harry grumbled and flicked his wand to the stereo and let Celestina Warbeck’s voice float throughout the house. Making his way back to the living room, he ground down before the fireplace; taking a handful of powder before throwing it at the flames. He coughed as the flames rose and he inhaled some of the power.  
 _“Don’t die. I still need you to take care of me.”_  
Harry rolled his eyes as the sentence in Parseltongue flew into his ear. And not mere second later, Hermione appeared before in the fireplace - appearing blurry at first but then coming up in full picture as she sat at her desk on the Ministry.  
“Harry!” She turned to him, pausing from her writing; smiling, “How are you?”  
Harry returned it. “I’m well. And you?” He brushed off his clothes as he sat more comfortably on the ground.  
“I have piles and piles of work on my desk...” She shook her head, laughing, “I couldn’t be better!”  
“Wish I could say the same when it comes to filling out paperwork for the cases.”  
“Now, you clearly have something to talk about, or else, you wouldn’t have contacted me. So, what it it?”  
“How to you treat a snake wound?”  
Harry realized his mistake as Hermione’s eyes widened and she jumped up from her seat, head appearing through the fireplace, “Were you bitten bite a snake? Harry, I’ve warned you so many times to stop being so reckless and doing whatever pops into your head-!”  
“Hermione, stop! I-I wasn’t bitten by a snake. I was asking how to treat an injured snake.”  
“Oh.” Hermione withdrew and sat back in her seat. “ Well, why are you going around and picking up randomly injured snakes ? “  
Harry forced himself to bite his tongue. He loved Hermione, he really did - as much as one could love someone like a sister - but it wouldn’t hesitate to shut her line off. “Forget that I called.” He dismissed with a wave of his hand.  
“Wait.” She stood from her desk and crossed to the other side of her office - returning to her desk minutes later. She quickly scribbled down something on the parchment and handed it through the fireplace. “If you want to properly heal the snake, you’ll need this.”  
Harry took the list and read over it, unable to believe that these were actual words and available to be purchased in a store. But even so, he looked up at her and grinned, “Thanks Hermione.”  
“You’re welcome, Harry. And hurry,” She cast her gaze past him and at the kitchen counter, “We haven’t a clue at to how deep the wounds may.”

 

 **“YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO TREAT YOUR GUESTS,”** The snake commented as it was placed down   
“How could I not with they have good manner?”  
“I can hear your sarcasm.”  
“Good. It was _meant_ to be heard.”  
“Harry. Harry Potter.”  
“One, do not cut me off, Potter.” Harry blinked. “And two…” The snake adjusted further into the blankets, “Thank you.”  
“You never told me your name.”  
“Maybe I don’t have one.”  
“Everyone has one.”  
“Fine. My name is no-name.”  
“Hello, no-” Harry caught onto the joke and bit on the inside of his jaw. “Very funny.”

"Serpico."  
“You want that to be your name?”  
“Yes," Serpico replied, "At least for now. And use 'he' when you refer to me, will you?”

Harry paused then scanned the room. “On second thought-”

"Why have you brought me in here?"

" 'Here' is my room, and I did it so I could keep an eye on you."

"Believe I'll go sneaking off in the night?"

"No." Harry glanced down at the white gauze he'd placed around Serpico's waist, " I just don't how well your bandage will hold. "

"Day one and you already care for me."

"I just don't want blood to be left all over my floors."

"You act as if it'd ruin your already horrid-looking home."

"I can bathe you and I can also drown you in the bowl of water."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you keep testing me."

  
“I have no source of warmth. “  
“I literally packet eight mini blankets in there.”  
“So?”

Harry turned over in his bed and reached for the makeshift bed. "Better?" Harry asked as Serpico's curled around his finger once again, less aggressive than previously before.

_"Yesss. And keep it here with me."_

  
_“Alright. But don’t be surprised if you get flung into the wall in the middle of the night.” _ Harry didn't mean to sound that violent and threatening. _“I mean, I move around a lot in my sleep.”_  
 _“That isn’t a very attractive. You'd probably suffocate your partner."_  
 _“Who cares? Not to the suffocating partner thing," Harry added, "But to that it isn't very attractive. I have my own place, and this entire bed belongs to me. Besides,” _ He shifted deeper into the comforter, _“I don’t aim to please and impress anyone. If someone doesn’t like something I do, they can kiss my half-blood arse.”_  
 _“Fiesty.”_  
 _Harry grinned in reply, “I know.”_  
 _Serpico lifted his head above his head, “You and I are gonna get along.”_  
 _“I don’t doubt it.” He reached over and gave one last stroke atop Serpico’s head._


	3. ONE.

**HARRY SIGHED AS HE PRESSED HIS BACK AGAINST THE BRICK WALL, PALMS DIGGING INTO HIS EYES.** But soon, his fingers uncurled themselves, and expanded out as Harry gave a long lean forward - remaining hunched over. His shoulders began to bounce and he burst out into a series of laughs upon the realization:

  
That it was _finally_ over with.

  
For the past few weeks at the Ministry, all focus had been set onto the Menroulden Twins. Recently falling under the Ministry's radar, not much attention was given to them - nothing more than a simple glance give towards their folder. After all, no real danger could be sensed from their shaggy brown hair that often fell into bangs on their foreheads, heavily freckled faces, and large, doe-like eyes very often gave the appearance that they were innocent - resembling closer to the age fourteen rather than their current twenty-three. But further investigation into their past, a look-see into their inner circle, the revelation of them trying to form a group similar to the Death Eaters, and their current purchases lead to every hand on being put on deck in case - and Harry was _no_ exception when it came to this.

  
Already having to deal with the fact that he was the youngest Auror in the department, and with the talk of 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'Savior of the Wizarding World' still following him around, Harry felt that this was one of the _worst_ cases he could've been assigned to.( And with shitty timing at, he'd been planning to take off a few days on that week! )

  
It was all tiring, but in a  _physical_ sense. ( Hell, the paperwork took less time than it took to finally locate them! )

The seemingly hyperactive twins were constantly on the move; Apparating anywhere and everywhere in the Wizarding World that could be imagined - always leaving behind a glowing red ‘M’ hovering over the spot of their spell-lead destruction.

( And, unluckily for them, they flew right into Harry's path one morning. )

It was at a cafe he often sat down to get coffee at whenever he had extra time in the morning. Things would've have been fine, they really would've, had he not been seated right by the window. Because of this, not even five minutes after getting his order, Harry caught them disappearing around the corner of the street. Having spotted them, Harry immediately abandoned his drink and charged after; not even bothering to glance back as he heard gasps of the watching crowd(s) echo out behind him. And by the time the rest of the Auror department arrived onto the called-in scene, the typical back alleyway in scenarios like this, the twins were Stunned and pinned down by no one other than Harry himself.

  
Soon after, court date came and went; Harry spoke his part, and they were convicted of their found crimes - being locked up for who knew _how_ long. 

  
Harry breathed out. It seemed like it was _just_ yesterday when this all happened...

Oh _wait._ Harry smirked to himself. _It **was** yesterday._

  
Glancing down at his watch, Harry realized that there was still a lot of time left in the day. _It was still bright out despite it being close to noon,_  he noticed as he then looked up to the sky.

_Maybe he’d have time to meet up with Ron or Hermione for lunch. Or catch up on a few shows he’d been missing out on. And most importantly - go home and sleep._

Whipping out his wand from his back pocket, Harry went to Apparate - then looked down at his boots; laces untied.  
He froze.  
He could _not_ have a repeat of last month’s mistake - when he’d ignored this and ended up Apparating into his office. A little mistake like this wouldn't have mattered had his boot not flown straight off of his foot and smacked his Auror partner in the face; causing the cupholder in his hand(s) to crash into the ground and gather the attention of their fellow workers down the hall. ( Auror Knight - his assigned partner - had repeatedly reassured him that it was alright but Harry was yet to get over that humiliation. )

He shook his head as he thought back on the memory; knowing he should've gotten muggle boots rather than these new, magic made ones.

  
Crouching down, he set to work. But midway of tying his boot, he caught something out the corner of his eye. Harry stopped and tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the bush sitting on the other side of the sidewalk.

 Hidden just barely underneath a large leaf, was something that resembled a snake tail.

_That’s weird._

Forgetting all about his previous task, Harry went to have a look.

His previous guess of it being a snake was right: It lay limp, the only sign of it being alive was the little movement of its head. Harry frowned and glanced around to make sure it didn’t belong to a child who’d accidentally left it, or that it wasn’t for an experimentation.

But no one seemed to be looking for it.

Harry turned back towards the bush, and pushed a branch or two back. Cupping his hands together, he reached out and forward. Letting a few fingers spring loose, he adjusted the snake into his half-gloved hands. “I’m not trying to hurt you,” Harry assured the snake as he saw it attempt to rear back for an attack. “I only want to…” He trailed off, shaking his head. T

There was no point to continue trying to talk to it: if he was going to be bitten, there wasn’t a _damn_ thing he could do about it.

So instead, he went back to focus on the snake, making sure he had a secure closure on it - that it wouldn’t fall out as he stood.

 _The snake was a beauty,_ Harry had to admit as he took a moment to examine it. The scales atop its head were a magnificent silver - almost resembling a storm approaching from the distance. And Harry could only describe its pattern on the lower half of its body as one of geometric type; with the majority being green with the cracks between being of white and black. And if that didn’t amaze Harry, it surely did when he turned the snake and it got caught in the sunlight. The previous colors turned over into an aquatic version; teal, navy and periwinkle now gleaming brightly on the snake’s back. Harry stroked the snake with a single finger as he continued to look over it...and his eyes widened as a trail of red came off on the tips of his finger.

He lifted the snake closer to his face, scanning the rest of its body. “A-are you hurt?” He asked it, his mouth feeling odd at the use of Parseltongue, for he hadn't used it in a good few years.

The snake craned its neck around to look back at him. _“No,"_   It replied snarkily despite its current weakness, _“ Can't you see? It’s just food coloring.”_

_“Now look at that. I was going to compliment you and snake your day-”_

_“-Put me down.”_ The snake demanded almost immediately.

 _“What? "_ Harry laughed, raising a brow, _"Not a fan of the puns?”_

 _“Make another stupid pun, and I will piss on you,”_ The snake hissed, bright silver eyes gleaming with a challenge.

Harry shut up after that. To begin with, Harry had no idea snakes _could_ do that: he had no idea _where_ urinated from and had no intention of _finding_ out. _“Alright, alright. You win.”_

 _“I always do._ ”

Harry snorted, running his hand over its head, _“Says the one injured.”_

Before he could react, the snake wrapped its head around Harry’s finger - beginning to cut off circulation. _“Shut it.”_

Harry attempted to pull it off his finger, anger rising as the snake seemingly tightened itself, _“Why you little-!”_

_“Finish the sentence if you dare. I may be tiny, but I am dangerous.”_

Harry glared down at the creature in his hand; panting as he attempted to calm himself down. _“Fine. But at least loosen your grip.”_ Harry wiggled his finger as the blood began to flow back properly into it.

 _“Now...”_ The snake slowly made its way up to Harry’s wrist, _“Do you plan to take care of me? Or leave others to do so?”_

Harry thought of it for a minute. At first sight, he would’ve taken the snake home, but it was _awfully_ infuriating little thing; already getting under his skin within the first few minutes of crossing paths. But he supposed the creature wouldn't have been so bad once it was cared for. Harry wrapped up his thoughts and looked down at it, _“I plan on taking you home, and healing you up.”_

The snake looked at him oddly, then said, _“Well, what are you waiting for? For me to bleed out? I don't trust_ on _you so well to resurrect me back. You barely managed to tie your boot before spotting me!”_

Harry shook his head and chuckled in response; whipping out his wand and Apparating the two on the spot.

* * *

 

 **HARRY ADDED ANOTHER DROP OF THE LEMON SOAP INTO THE SMALL, WHITE BOWL BEFORE HIM ON THE COUNTER.** Quickly checking the temperature with a dip of his hand, he placed the small bottle aside. He then crossed kitchen towards the metal stool close to the entrance. Digging into the chest pocket of his coat slung over it, he slowly withdrew the still-injured snake. Moving back across the room, Harry lowered the snake into the bowl of warm water. _“I hope this isn’t too hot…”_   Harry told it, giving slight adjustments before he rolled back his sleeves and began to gently hand-wash over its body. Harry didn’t know of the precautions or even rules on how to care for an injured snake, but he was going to do his best.

He paused.

He _really_  should’ve asked around before bringing the snake back.

Harry cleaned the wounds and blood as delicately as he could, then reached over for one of his towels; quickly drying his hands as he finished up the bath. Harry looked over at the snake, _"So uh...do you want me to leave you in there or you out or what?"_

 _“Are you mad? You honestly think I want to sit in a bowl of bloody water?!”_ The snake wiggled its tongue as it let out a disapproving hiss at the suggestion, turning off to face the living room. “I didn’t say to pick me up, either!” It snapped as Harry began to lift it up from the bowl.

 _“Then what do you want to do?”_ Harry replied back just as angrily, trying his best not to crush the snake in his hands.

_“Run me another warm bowl, dim the lights and come back for me in ten minutes.”_

Harry scoffed, _“You’re joking, right? ”_

The snake rose up, meeting his eye, _“I don’t think I am.”_

Harry then removed the snake and laid it down on a few towels ( _"no, not these cheap old things; your good ones! oh, if someone were to rob you,_ then _wouldn’t get a sickle worth of anything. honestly - !"_ ) ; begrudgingly doing as he was requested of. He was nearly out of the kitchen when, _“And light music as well.”_   Harry grumbled and flicked his wand to the stereo and let Celestina Warbeck’s voice float throughout the house. Making his way back to the living room, Harry crouched down before the fireplace; taking a handful of powder before throwing it at the flames. He coughed as the flames rose and he inhaled some of the power.

_“Don’t die! I still need you to take care of me.”_

Harry rolled his eyes before shooting a glare over at the kitchen. And not mere second later, Hermione appeared before him in the fireplace - appearing blurry at first but then coming up in full picture as she sat at her desk in the Ministry.

“Harry!” She turned to him, pausing from her writing; smiling, “How are you?”

Harry returned it. “I’m well. And you?” He brushed off his clothes as he sat more comfortably on the ground.

“I have piles and piles of work on my desk...” She shook her head, laughing, “I couldn’t be better! I've made so much progress, and it isn't even midnight. Though, I should have this pile right here-" She gestured towards it, "-Done before lunch tomorrow.”

“Wish _I_ could say the same when it comes to filling out paperwork for the cases.”

Hermione laughed at that. “Now," She began, pushing back from her desk, "You _clearly_ have something to talk about, or else, you wouldn’t have contacted me. So, what it it?”

“Yeah. Um...how to you treat a snake wound?”

Harry realized his mistake the moment Hermione rose from her seat.

He jumped back as her head suddenly appeared through the fireplace, “Were you bitten bite a snake?" Harry could only scramble back as she came in further through the connection way. " Harry, I’ve warned you _so_ many times to stop being so _reckless_ and doing whatever pops into your _head-!_ ”

“Hermione, stop!" Harry now had his hands above his face, trapped at the corner of the couch, "I-I wasn’t _bitten_ by a snake. I was asking _how_ to treat an injured snake.”

“Oh.” Hermione stepped back. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, cheeks gaining a hint of red as she blushed in embarrassment. “Well. Why exactly are you going around and picking up randomly injured snakes? And you really should've stated your question much more clear than you did, honestly-!"

Harry forced himself to bite his tongue as she continued to go on. He loved Hermione, he really did - as much as one could love someone like a sister - but it wouldn’t hesitate to tell her to shut up-

Oh, who was he _kidding?_

Harry drew in a breath as a near five minutes of her scolding him passed by, “Forget that I called, alright?"

“Wait.” She turned and went back through the fireplace; crossing over to the other side of her office. She returned to her desk minutes late, quickly scribbling down something on the parchment before handing back it through the fireplace. “If you want to properly heal the snake, you’ll need this.”

Harry took the list and read over it, unable to believe that these were actual words and available to be purchased in a store. But even so, he looked up at her and grinned, “Thanks Hermione.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. And hurry,” She cast her gaze past him and at the kitchen counter, “We haven’t a clue as to how deep the wounds may.”

* * *

 

**“YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO TREAT YOUR GUESTS.”**

“How could I not with they have good manner?” Harry replied with a bright smile as he entered the doorway of the spare guest bedroom of his apartment, setting the snake down by the window.

“I can _hear_ your sarcasm.”

 _“Good."_ Harry tucked the blankets in tighter, _"It was meant to be heard.”_

"Asshole."

“I prefer to be called by Harry, thanks."

 _“One, do not cut me off, Potter.”_ Harry blinked. _“Oh, don't like at me in such way. How could one not know who you are? And two…”_ The snake adjusted further into the blankets, growing quieter, _“Thank you.”_

_"You're welcome."_

And Harry truly meant it.

Although he wouldn't be saying it out loud anytime soon, and despite his previous thoughts on the snake, he didn't regret bringing it home and it actually wasn't so bad of company as far as he could tell - always making snarky comments at everything he said. It was nice, chatting to another who held a somewhat equal level of sass as himself. 

Too bad he was talking to a snake and not a person.

Harry dimmed the lights to the snake's liking once again. _"Are you set for the night, or do you need something else?"_

 _"Depends,"_ The snake replied form its place, _"Do you feel like making a few late-night runs to purchase me some things from the shop?"_

 _"On second thought, we'll call it a night."_ Harry went to go back to his own bedroom when he paused at the doorway, _"Oh."_ He turned back around, _"You never told me your name.”_

 _“Maybe I don’t_ have _one.”_

 _“_ Everyone _has one.”_

_“Fine. My name is no-name.”_

_“Hello, no-”_ Harry stopped, bit on the inside of his jaw as he finally caught onto the joke. _“Haha. Very funny.”_

 _"One of the funniest, is it not?" A pause, then,_ _"Serpico."_

_“You want that to be your name?”_

_“Yes,"_ Serpico replied, _"At least for now. And use 'he' when you refer to me, will you?”_

Harry nodded. _"Got it."_

He hesitated at the doorway once again.

 _"Are you fond of this room?"_ Serpico asked, _"Because you seem intent on staying in here all night."_ As the last of his words came out, his bed was soon being picked up and taken down the hall. He looked around the new room; it was a basic and simple bedroom - not too harmful to the eyes and not heavily decorated. _"Why have you brought me in here?"_

 _" 'Here' is my room,"_ Harry corrected him, setting Serpico on his nightstand, _"And I did it so I could keep an eye on you."_

_"Believe I'll go sneaking off in the night?"_

_"No."_ Harry glanced down at the white gauze he'd placed around Serpico's waist not even an hour ago, _" I just don't how well your bandage will hold. "_

 _"Day one and you_ already _care for me."_

_"I just don't want blood to be left all over my floors."_

_"You act as if it'd ruin your already horrid-looking home."_

_"I can bathe you, and I can also_ drown _you in the bowl of water-"_

 _"-Is that a_ threat _?"_

_"Only if you keep testing me."_

Harry's last retort made a quick end to their conversation, and the room remained quiet as he prepared for bed. 

 _“I have no source of warmth,“_ Serpico told him a few minutes later.

Harry groaned, _“How? I packed eight mini blankets in there.”_

_“So?”_

Harry turned over in his bed, dragging his comforter around himself as he reached for the snake's makeshift bed. The tip of his finger barely came into contact with Serpico, but the snake instantly curled around it; though, less aggressive than previously before. "Better?" It hadn't been his intention, but it seemed to be the right answer.

_"Yesss. And keep it here with me."_

_“Alright. But don’t be surprised if you get flung into the wall in the middle of the night.”_ Harry paused, _“I mean, I move around a lot in my sleep.”_

_“That isn’t very attractive. You'd probably suffocate your partner."_

_“Who cares? Not to the suffocating partner thing,"_ Harry added, _"But to_ that _it isn't very attractive. I have my own place, and this entire bed belongs to me. Besides,”_ He shifted deeper into the comforter, _“I don’t aim to please and impress anyone. If someone doesn’t like something I do, they can kiss my half-blood arse.”_

_“Fiesty.”_

Harry grinned in reply, _“I know.”_

Serpico lifted his head above his head, _“You and I are gonna get along very well”_

Harry chuckled, giving one last stroke to Serpico's head for the night. _“I don’t doubt it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mental health has been absolute shite.


End file.
